


About crop tops and self confidence

by Drarina1737



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Dan Howell, Insecurity, M/M, Self Confidence Issues, dan wears a crop top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 16:12:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11627139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarina1737/pseuds/Drarina1737
Summary: Dan wears a crop top for the first time. He’s insecure. Phil helps.





	About crop tops and self confidence

Dan looked at himself at the mirror and couldn’t quite tell if he looked good or ridiculous. He heard Phil call him from the lounge and bit his lip.

 "I’m coming! Just not sure if what I’m wearing is appropriate?“

"Dan, as long as you’re not wearing the Easter bunny head I saw you unpack this morning, it’ll be okay. We are just going to the shop, pick the best bedside tables ever and come back,” said Phil with a chuckle. Dan knew that it was a stupid thing he shouldn’t be questioning himself about, like most of his insecurities, so he opened the door and walked out.

Phil looked up from his Crossy Road game and smiled so warmly it made Dan smile too. His outfit wasn’t so different from usual: black skinny jeans and shoes with unpaired socks, but the black top with white, capital letters saying ‘duh’ left some centimeters of skin visible above the jeans.

“You look awesome,” Phil said, and then slid his hands to rest them on Dan’s hips. Dan smiled a bit, resting his head on Phil’s shoulder with the comfort that years of contact have given them.

“I’m not sure. Feels like I’m showing off my belly when nobody asked for it. But I loved it, and I wanted to wear it.”

“Dan,” Phil said, softly. “Firstly, you show off whatever you want to, and secondly, it looks so pretty on you I’m starting to feel self-concious.” Dan snorted.

“Yeah, as if you had any reason to be self-concious about. You are the beautiful one in this relationship.”

“If you keep self depreciating yourself without irony I’m asking for an all or nothing on the next Dan vs Phil.” Dan laughed this time, and looked at Phil in the eyes.

“Thank you.”

Phil leaned a bit to kiss Dan soft and slow. He hid his face in Dan’s neck, and whispered, pride for him obvious in his voice.

“You’re welcome." 


End file.
